


Midnight Celebration

by EternalElegy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Eve 3rd Anniversary 07/07/2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalElegy/pseuds/EternalElegy
Summary: Jun didn't appreciate being woken up in the middle of the night, but every single time it happened, Hiyori somehow made it all worth it. This night was no different.
Relationships: Sazanami Jun/Tomoe Hiyori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

An exhausting day of work later, Jun was very much looking forward to resting, so much so that after he had done all of his nighttime rituals, he was out cold as soon as his head hit the pillow. He thought that the least Hiyori could do to reward him for his efforts was to let him rest peacefully, but…

“Jun-kun! Jun-kun, wake up!!” Beside him on the bed, Hiyori shook him awake so violently that he almost jumped out of his skin.   
“Ohii-san, can you not?” Jun groaned, turning away from his senior. “What is the time even?”   
“It’s exactly midnight!”   
“Go back to sleep. I’m tired.”   
“I woke you up because today’s the anniversary of our debut as Eve!”   
“Shut up and let me- huh?”   
“Yes yes, do you get it now, Jun-kun? It’s a day to celebrate!”

Jun's brain threatened to force shut down, but Hiyori’s smile was as radiant as ever and it kept him awake just a little bit, like there was a light shining right into his eyes.   
“I mean… I know you want to celebrate, but… we had a really long day today and I’m tired, can’t I get some rest?”   
“Jun-kun! How could you not be excited for this? It’s the day we first performed as Eve, remember? We could finally showcase all of our hard work!”    
“Mmm…” To be honest, Jun was still half asleep and his mind wasn’t working properly. “Yeah… that performance…”    
“We really became one on that stage! And the crowd cheered us on so hard even though it was the first time they had seen us, and then we appeared on all of those TV shows and magazines and we got more lives to do!”   
“Yeah... Ibara really drove us to the ground…” 

“But that was all worth it! We were famous afterwards! Right, Jun-kun?” Hiyori's grip on Jun was beginning to grow painful. “Then even as we got put together with Nagisa-kun and Ibara to create Eden, we still worked a lot as Eve because we couldn’t meet up with them that often… oh! Remember when we first did that live with Trickstar? That was so much fun… Jun-kun! Are you even listening to me?”    
“... Huh?” One moment, Hiyori was passionately going on about their history, and the next, he was pouting as if Jun was the biggest disappointment in the world. “Sorry, Ohii-san… I think I fell asleep…”

“Aww… okay okay! Your sleeping face is cute, so I’ll let you rest just this once, but only if you promise that we’ll celebrate properly later today!”   
“Don’t we have a pretty full schedule coming up?”   
“Yes, but we can always celebrate during our breaks!” 

Jun yawned one of the biggest yawns of his life, and by the time he had finished, he had lost his train of thought. Hiyori took this as a sign to increase his touchiness levels to the max, wrapping his arms around Jun before pressing his body into his.   
“Can you get off me? You’re too hot and it’s uncomfortable.”   
“You’re the one that needs warming up, Jun-kun!”   
“I’m perfectly fine… you said that you’d let me rest but I can’t if you-” 

Hiyori pecked Jun on the cheek. Jun imploded. The green-haired male giggled, using this chance to shower his junior with affection, squeezing him and tangling their legs together.   
“Ohii-san… I’m trapped.”   
“Mhm! It’s a trap just for you!”    
“... Isn’t that the name of one of our songs?”   
“Yes yes! It’s the first one that we performed!” Jun thought that it wasn’t possible to be squeezed even tighter, but Hiyori proved him wrong. “I’m glad that you remembered even though you’re half asleep!”   
“Why are you not letting me sleep properly?”   
“You’re so adorable, Jun-kun! I couldn’t resist doing this to you!”   
“Just… be quiet for a moment… and stop suffocating me.”

“Besides, it’s been a while since we’ve done this kind of thing…”

That low, soft tone wasn’t something Jun heard very often, and it made him pay more attention to the situation at hand. Hiyori was right; lately, their schedules had been so full that there was barely enough time to spend on each other. For the past few days, every single moment of love (an extended hug here, a kiss there) had been like a drop of water in a dark oasis and Jun realised that this moment shouldn’t be any different. Sure, he was tired, but Hiyori must be tired as well, and yet here he was. Hiyori was enthusiastically snuggling and clinging to him like he would die if he wasn’t able to achieve the most amount of physical contact possible. 

It was uncomfortable as all hell, but the last thing Jun wanted to do was to completely push his lover away when he was this desperate for attention.

“I can’t sleep if you hug me this tightly, so it would be great if you could loosen your arms a bit.” Jun sighed.   
“What do I get in return?”    
“We can sleep while cuddling.”   
“Really?”   
“I’m so tired that I could fall asleep any moment, so I’m sure that the heat won’t be an issue.”   
“Yay! I love you, Jun-kun!”   
“I love you too, Ohii-san…”    
“You… you love me?”   
“What, you think I don’t? We wouldn’t be here if… I didn’t… love you…”

Jun finally couldn’t resist the weight of his eyelids anymore and he slipped into the land of dreams. Beside him, Hiyori smiled, so overwhelmed with happiness that tears streamed from his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

_One week later…_

Given that there was a performance the next day, Ibara had lightened Jun’s schedule significantly. As an idol, Jun had a certain routine to how these kinds of days would go. There would be some time for self-care, think about the events of tomorrow, but most importantly, time to sit down and read some manga to help him unwind and reduce a little stress.

This day, however, his routine was rudely interrupted with some rather loud banging on his dorm door.  
“Jun-kun! Jun-kun!” Hiyori hadn’t even finished his greeting before Jun let out a deep, deep sigh, channelling all the world’s annoyance into his voice.  
“Don’t you have keys? Why did you have to be so noisy?”  
“I want some hot chocolate!”  
“Go by yourself.”  
“Oh, I also need to get some moisturiser!”  
“Go by yourself.”  
“Let’s get some quiche too!”  
“Go by yourself.” 

“Jun-kun, why are you so cold? That’s not fine weather!”  
“We have a performance tomorrow and I just want to rest for a bit, okay?”  
“Let’s go shopping right now!”  
“Are you even listening to me?!”  
“But Jun-kun… I’ll feel lonely if you don’t come with me…”  
“You just want me to carry everything, right?”  
“Yes yes! I’m glad that you acknowledge your status as my slave!”  
“... So I’m not your boyfriend?”  
“You’re my boyfriend and my slave!” 

“I’m not coming shopping-”  
“If you come shopping with me, you won’t have to carry anything!” Hiyori lit up like he had given the most amazing suggestion to help the situation go in his favour.  
“How is that even supposed to convince me to come with you?”  
“Can’t you recognise my generosity?”  
“You’re not supposed to get me to carry-”  
“Fine, if you don’t come with me, you won’t get any kisses and cuddles from me tonight!” Hiyori crossed his arms, turning his head away with a pout. As much as Jun didn’t like to admit it, this expression was so incredibly cute that it was ridiculously difficult to fight down the urge to kiss Hiyori right then and there.

“No, I won’t come with you.” Jun finally answered.  
“Aww.”  
“Give me those puppy dog eyes and I swear to-” Jun had no time to finish his threat before Hiyori unleashed the full might of his most powerful weapon. Of course he was pretty, he wouldn’t be as successful as an idol otherwise, but that face was a weakness Jun had acquired over time and it seriously pissed him off. It wasn’t just the way those lavender eyes widened and glittered; those lips turned upwards ever so gently, those brows rose ever so slightly, and Hiyori was no longer the bright, intense sun everyone else knew him as. Right now, he was something calmer, softer, and Jun could feel the warm rays caressing his entire being. 

He hated this so much.

“... I’ll come with you.” The latest chapter of that manga was going to have to wait.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Yay!!” Hiyori grabbed Jun’s hand and off they went (Jun had barely enough time to close the door, and he was suddenly thankful that his phone and wallet were still in his back pocket). He realised that his boyfriend was really just a child in an adult’s body and sometimes, he had no idea how he was able to put up with this shit on a daily basis. 

That didn’t change the fact that Jun was far too deep into Hiyori’s trap to do anything about it. 

Suddenly, Jun was hit with the stupidest idea of his life and he seriously wanted to punch himself in the face, but Hiyori was holding his hand as they made their way towards the front gates of the dorm. He looked around, making sure that no one was about to witness the largest amount of idiocy he was willing to display in a public area. Hiyori blabbed on and on about some cafe that made the best pastries or something, but Jun was far more focussed on finding the perfect opportunity to carry out the shittiest plan his pea-sized brain was able to make. It was Hiyori’s fault that his brain was so small anyway. 

Jun never felt his face flare up so much in his life as he positioned himself beside Hiyori, entwining their fingers together. 

Of course, the heavens didn’t open up and angels didn’t descend to sing praises of his intelligence and there were no rainbows lighting up the sky or fairies or flowers dancing about. It was just the two of them walking side by side, hands positioned in a very simple gesture of fondness. Belonging. Love. 

For the first time in forever, Hiyori fell silent, as if Jun had cast some spell on him that caused his brain to fry inside the confines of his skull.  
“Jun-kun! I’m so happy that you love me!” Hiyori turned to look at Jun. It turned out that that mouth of his was not capable of being closed for long periods of time.  
“Not so loud! We’re in public!”  
“But no one’s around! Look!” Jun had honestly forgotten because he was so caught up with what his hand was doing.  
“Okay, fine, just don’t say things like that when other people are around.”

Jun’s embarrassment hit its limit and he tried to pry his hand out of Hiyori’s, but Hiyori held on fast.  
“Goddamn, Ohii-san, can you let me go?”  
“But weren’t you the one that wanted to do this in the first place?” Jun opened and closed his mouth like he was some dumb goldfish with extremely limited mental capabilities. Hiyori laughed. The sound penetrated right through Jun’s mind and he stopped thinking.

“Well, I’m glad to know that you’re capable of loving such a great person like me! What superbly fine weather!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this work!
> 
> A huge thank you to the artist for providing me with inspiration once again.


	3. Chapter 3

_ The next day… _

Wearing a suit reminded Jun of his Eve unit outfit.

It seemed awfully coincidental that this performance, which was so close to Eve’s anniversary, was also celebrating a similar kind of occasion. He thought back to that day, when Hiyori desperately tried to squeeze in as much festivity as he could with every break they had in between work, and it was as if Hiyori had acquired an infinite amount of energy. Jun struggled to keep up, and there were a couple of moments when he honestly wanted to tell Hiyori to shut up so he could recharge, but his boyfriend was so  _ happy _ that Jun was constantly swept up with it all. Every single time his frustration and exhaustion began to get to him, all it took was for Hiyori to give him a short hug, or sing something, or just simply exist, and Jun was ready to go for however long Hiyori wanted him to. 

Eden were on standby in the dressing room, and Jun was busy thinking about the performance when Hiyori hugged him with so much force that he was almost knocked over.    
“Ohii-san! Can you not?”   
“I love you, Jun-kun!”

Ibara’s head immediately whipped to their direction.   
“Your Highness, it would-”   
“... Ibara. Let them be.” Nagisa placed a hand on Ibara’s shoulder. Sometimes, Jun couldn’t believe how much power Nagisa had over Ibara, despite the fact that Nagisa was being commanded all the time. It was no secret within Eden that the Eve pair were dating, but Ibara was always visibly uncomfortable whenever Hiyori went out of his way to shower Jun with affection. Ironic, considering there was some chemistry beginning to brew within the Adam pair. Jun knew that it would only be a matter of time before Ibara would succumb to the feelings that he was currently trying so hard to deny.

“Don’t try to kiss me, I’ve got makeup on!” Jun exclaimed as Hiyori leaned in to peck his cheek.   
“Aww… but you’re so cute…” 

It turns out this was one of those times when Hiyori got ridiculously lovey-dovey and Jun didn’t know what to think of this happening right before a performance. 

Hiyori didn’t let go until it was time to move out of the waiting room. Everything else from that moment felt like a blur; the roar of the crowd as they entered the stage, the deafening silence as they assumed their starting positions, and then the song and dance, just like they had practiced for the past few weeks. With every step and turn, Jun could feel Hiyori’s presence at all times, not just because of his power as an idol, but… Something about it made Jun want to break their planned choreography and get closer to feel the warmth that Hiyori always radiated. 

As it went on, Jun became less and less aware of everything else around him. The passing of time, Nagisa and Ibara singing alongside him, the sea of gold penlights before him, the soft green stage lighting… even his own voice and body. 

All he could think about was  _ Hiyori Tomoe _ . 

That was it. That did it. Just consciously thinking of that name caused a wave of emotions to crash over him and Jun was so overwhelmed that he allowed them to take over his body. Was this the part of the song when they were free to give some fanservice? Jun looked at Hiyori. Hiyori looked at Jun. That connection was so powerful that for a second, nothing else existed. Nothing else needed to exist. All Jun needed was Hiyori, and all Hiyori needed was Jun.

Their souls combined. No, their souls had always been combined.

Hiyori wrapped an arm around Jun’s shoulders and Jun had never been so willing to reciprocate his lover’s actions, like everything in his life had come down to this one moment. Silver confetti rained down onto the stage as they continued to sing and dance, but this time, it wasn’t just a performance as idols. It was simply a mere expression of their emotions, but at the same time, it meant the world, the entire universe. They were singing and dancing together because it felt  _ right _ , because it was the best and most powerful way that they could display their love to each other, because it was something that they could put all of their heart into on this stage. A stage meant not for the audience, but for them, and them only.

The tears flowed naturally. Jun and Hiyori were so happy that they only knew about the unintentional crying when Nagisa asked about it afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this work!  
> A huge shoutout to the artist for this amazing piece and for providing me with inspiration.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Eve Anniversary!


End file.
